The present invention relates to a single-tube color imaging apparatus having a striped color filter and more particularly to an apparatus which eliminates the problem associated with variation of beam scanning speed resulting from electrostatic potential differences between dark and bright areas on a photoelectrical conversion target.
In a single-tube color imaging apparatus, an optical image is focused through a striped color filter onto a photoelectrical conversion target to develop an electrostatic image which is scanned by an electron beam. The color filter comprises successively arranged recurrent groups of color stripes of different colors. As the beam is scanned across the target, electrostatic potential differences between sharply defined bright and dark areas affects the scanning speed of the beam. This causes the color component of the video signal to vary in phase and causes its leading and trailing edges to deviate from the corresponding edges of the luminance component. As a result, color misregistration occurs on the television screen.